Perfeita Sociabilidade
by Anita4
Summary: Phoenix/Franziska! Phoenix até achou que seria divertido ver Franziska querer provar que poderia ser perfeita até como ser social. Mas não gostou muito quando isso significou fingir estarem namorando por um jantar inteiro. COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

_**História escrita para a Semana Phoenix Wright, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Fim! O caso havia acabado! Phoenix soltou um sopro de alívio com o ar que vinha se acumulando havia mais de dois dias, quando seu cliente havia sido preso, e ele chamado ao centro de detenção.

Nenhum caso para Phoenix parecia ser fácil. Ele se especializara em homicídio, cuja pena era a morte. Por isso, a acusação levava seu trabalho bastante a sério na hora de juntar as provas e escolher o acusado. Um erro do advogado poderia decidir o fim da vida de alguém. Era uma responsabilidade que pesava no coração dele a cada momento do julgamento.

Contudo, alguns promotores revelavam-se especialmente mais difíceis que outros. Payne, talvez estivesse na base da escala: era um homem honesto e até engraçado quando surpreendido pela defesa. No outro extremo encontravam-se os Von Karmas. Manfred Von Karma talvez tenha sido a pessoa mais difícil de lidar em julgamento para Phoenix. Era um homem sem escrúpulos, em busca de manter seus tantos anos invictos no tribunal, ou seja, era capaz de tudo pela condenação do réu, sendo este inocente ou não.

Esse mesmo homem fizera dois discípulos, que seguiam a risca seu manual de como manipular as provas. Miles Edgeworth e Franziska Von Karma, esta última, sua filha de sangue. Porque muito aconteceu na vida do primeiro, este passou a agir por outros ideais, chegando a ponto de auxiliar a defesa se notasse que aquele no banco dos réus não havia perpetrado o crime. Todavia, a Von Karma júnior seguia a linha do pai, não perdendo o sorriso confiante até o último segundo, ou o aperto em seu chicote, que não poupava nem o pobre juiz.

Por isso, aquela nova vitória sobre a Von Karma tinha um sabor salgado de suor para Phoenix. Ele não se importava de perder para ela, ao contrário da mesma, quem parecia se importar com suas derrotas para o advogado. O problema era a conseqüência dessa decisão. Phoenix sabia que tinha que comprar briga com ela a cada depoimento, ou seria atropelado por seu chicote e teria em suas mãos o sangue de um inocente.

Mas agora estava acabado. Todos celebravam na porta do tribunal: o cliente abraçava sua mãe que tanto torcera por ele, certa de que não fora ele a matar o próprio irmão.

Phoenix sorriu com a cena.

- A senhorita Von Karma parecia pronta a se enforcar com o chicote... – comentou Maya, sua assistente, que retornara de seu treinamento para ajudá-lo nas investigações.

- Eu acho que ela só estava testando o nó para o meu pescoço, - respondeu Phoenix, com um sorriso nervoso.

- Doutor Wright, - chamou seu cliente.

Era tão raro ter alguém que o tratava com o respeito merecido que o advogado custou a notar que era com ele. Então, virou-se:

- Algum problema senhor Black?

- É que minha mãe e eu gostaríamos de levá-los todos ao nosso restaurante para comemorarmos. Eu... não queria nada assim, é difícil sorrir justo depois de meu irmão... o doutor sabe. Mas minha mãe insistiu, e acho que ele gostaria disso. Ele sempre gostou de festa e quando jogava futebol, chamava todo o time adversário sempre que ele ganhava ou perdia!

- Isso devia ser bem lucrativo pro restaurante, não? – perguntou Maya.

- Na verdade, era um grande prejuízo, já que ele oferecia o jantar quando ganhava e... bem, ele era ótimo em campo.

A mãe caiu na risada, parecendo lembrar-se de algo em especial.

- Então, por que não vamos, Nick!? – Maya bateu com as palmas da mão. Se Phoenix a conhecia, ela devia estar faminta após um caso. Normalmente, já o estava durante um.

- Opa! Comida!?

Todos se voltaram para ver o detetive Gumshoe. Ele era sempre a testemunha de acusação, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sempre ajudara Phoenix no que pudera. Mesmo que não intencionalmente.

- Por favor, todos estão convidados! – disse a senhora Black.

E veio um barulho bem alto da barriga do detetive. Com seu salário menor a cada caso, Phoenix temia que ele acabasse por ingerir nutrientes demais durante a celebração e passasse mal.

- E aquela menina bonita, ela não poderia vir? – A senhora Black olhava para trás do detetive, procurando alguém.

- A senhorita Von Karma? – perguntou Gumshoe, nitidamente confuso. - Acho que ela está ocupada agora...

Phoenix sabia que ele estava mentindo. Apesar de sua admiração por Edgeworth, o detetive sempre tentava manter-se o mais distante possível da irmã de criação, ou de seu chicote. Phoenix o compreendia, por isso, decidiu auxiliar:

- Tenho certeza de que ela já tem outros planos com a promotoria, e tudo, né? – disse sorrindo, olhando para os lados.

Gumshoe lhe cochichou:

- Você sabe quando a gente fala nela, ela sempre aparece, né, cara?

- Se sairmos bem rápido, escapamos do chicote...

*WHIP!*

- De que está tentando escapar, Phoenix Wright!?

- Ai... – Gumshoe já estava preparado. *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* Senhorita Von K-K-K *WHIP!* Karma!

- Estava pensando, detetive, talvez seja melhor você morar por aqui... Não creio que depois da próxima revisão de seu salário, você possa pagar qualquer outro lugar! *WHIP!*

Phoenix deu alguns passos para trás. Ela não poderia levá-lo ao estado de pobreza extrema como com o detetive, mas aquele chicote ainda machucava bastante.

- Com licença... – uma voz fraca interrompeu a pequena sessão do terror.

Von Karma, pronta para um novo golpe em Gumshoe, voltou-se para a senhora lhe servira de testemunha no dia anterior. Phoenix viu um resquício de raiva em seu olhar, pois a senhora Black desobedecera veementemente as instruções da acusação e apresentara um testemunho cheio de falhas, por ela não haver realmente visto nada de importante. Mas Phoenix sabia que não era qualquer um que ficava do outro lado de seu chicote, tanto que, durante o julgamento, o juiz, o detetive e ele próprio foram seus únicos receptores. Só não tinha certeza se poderia considerar-se honrado.

- Eu estava pensando... se a senhorita gostaria de vir comer em nosso restaurante.

- Naquele restaurante caind-

Phoenix segurou forte sua boca antes que o insulto saísse. De fato, o restaurante da família Black era bastante inferior mesmo ao que o advogado estava acostumado, quem diria uma princesa criada no estrangeiro como aquela moça. Mas isso não era motivo para ofender uma senhora que acabara de perder o filho e de ver o outro ser preso por isso.

- Seja um pouco mais gentil, se você vai negar! – disse, após arrastá-la até um canto.

- Claro que vou negar, eu estive na cozinha daquela coisa!

- Apenas diga que está ocupada.

*WHIP!*

- E mentir para uma senhora que acabou de perder o filho!?

- Quer dizer que você não está ocupada?

*WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!*

- Não me chame de desocupada, Phoenix Wright.

- Eu só fiquei surpreso. Vocês, promotores, parecem sempre estar trabalhando em algo. Eu nunca consigo marcar nada com o Edgeworth após um julgamento.

- Isso é porque meu irmãozinho é um antissocial.

"E você é a rainha da sociabilidade..." *WHIP!* - O que eu fiz!?

- Com esse sorriso nos lábios devia estar pensando em algo sarcástico como eu ser a rainha da sociabilidade.

*WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!*

- AI! – Phoenix reclamou.

- Não ache que não o vi assentindo, aí.

- Umm, com licença... – Era a senhora Black, que os seguira até aquele canto.

- Você verá agora quem é a rainha da sociabilidade, Phoenix Wright. – Von Karma lhe sorriu.

*WHIP!*

- Isso foi desnecessário!

Enquanto Phoenix se recuperava da surra, presenciou uma cena assustadora: a promotora havia guardado seu chicote e agora sorria para a senhora à sua frente, enquanto segurava o advogado pelo braço.

- Será um prazer jantar com a senhora! – dizia Von Karma, sem soltar o braço de Phoenix. - Ouvi que seu ensopado de lula é o melhor do país, mal posso esperar para experimentar. – E mais sorrisos, desta vez, voltados para ele mesmo. – Estávamos falando agora mesmo disso, não é, Phoenix Wright?

Aqueles dedos longos envoltos em seu braço eram tão doloridos quanto as chicotadas. Assim, ele assentiu sem perder tempo.

Lá se ia seu jantar de celebração, transformado em um prelúdio para o apocalipse.

Continuará...

Anita

Notas da Autora:

Este é o primeiro romance que faço entre Phoenix e Franziska e muuuuito aconteceu enquanto eu o escrevia... Por isso, não sei se o final irá satisfazê-los. Mas espero que sim. Torço que sim. Tomara que sim. Vai, néeeee? rs

Bem, vou atualizando a história ao longo da semana. Mas estarei aguardando seus comentários de que a leram. -olhar de cachorro pidão- Comentem!

Muitos agradecimentos à Nemui e à Vane pelos incentivos ao longo da escrita desta história. E outros ainda mais especiais a todos que estão lendo. Até o próximo capítulo! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Phoenix sabia que havia algo errado desde que a senhora Black sorriu ao ouvir a resposta de Von Karma.

Ele não disse nada quando a promotora seguiu-o até seu carro com o detetive Gumshoe, ou mesmo quando ela se apossou do banco do carona, após ver negado seu "pedido" para dirigir. Ela era menor de idade naquele país, não importava com quantos anos houvesse se tornado promotora na Alemanha. Mas algo estava muito errado.

Ao chegarem ao já conhecido restaurante Black, onde boa parte das investigações de Phoenix e Von Karma se concentraram, a senhora os guiou até uma fileira de mesas ainda sendo juntadas pelo seu filho, de forma a caber todos os convidados.

- Uau, vai ser um banquete, né, Nick!? – Maya batia as palmas das mãos dando, pulinhos.

O estômago de Gumshoe grunhia.

- Sentem-se aqui, por favor! – A senhora Black conduziu, melhor arrastou Phoenix e Von Karma até duas cadeiras próximas. – É tão bom vê-los depois de toda aquela tempestade, né? Eu nem tinha percebido, mas até que entendo agora todas as brigas e a forma como vocês se atacavam na frente do juiz. Toda aquela energia, aquele fogo! – Ela deu uma risada. – Isso me lembra do finado senhor Black; nós estávamos sempre jogando as panelas um no outro! Agora, me deixa ver a cozinha. Estamos todos famintos, né?

Phoenix sentiu como se houvesse ganhado uma chicotada na nuca pela forma como Von Karma o observava pelo canto do olho. Ainda assim, como uma menina muito bem educada, ela apenas ajustou os talheres de forma a ficarem alinhados e pôs o guardanapo no colo.

- Aquela mulher... – começou Phoenix, temendo continuar, mas sabendo que tinha que ser valente, - Ela acha que nós dois...

- Vamos não complicar nada, Phoenix Wright. Comemos, vamos embora. Fim. Nunca mais veremos essa família se esse filho atrapalhado não resolver tropeçar e cair no meio de outro homicídio.

Phoenix pensou sobre aquilo:

- Mas se você, realmente, quer provar seus dons sociais, não vai bastar jogar seu chicote fora, Von Karma. Vai precisar conversar e tudo. E não é como se tivéssemos alguma história preparada. Além do mais, Gumshoe e Maya já estão no limite de segurar o riso depois das paneladas da senhora Black com seu finado.

- Vou te dizer o que falo a todas as minhas testemunhas. Apenas siga a correnteza e concorde sempre. Essa é a melhor técnica do improviso. Deixe o trabalho de pensar comigo, Phoenix Wright.

Porque ele não tinha realmente nada a perder com a empreitada de Von Karma, Phoenix decidiu concordar com as instruções. Mesmo não gostando de saber uma de suas técnicas de manipulação de testemunhas.

* * *

Durante o jantar, o "casal" teve várias oportunidades de usar as tais técnicas e, por sorte, elas funcionaram por mais tempo que Phoenix havia previsto.

- Então, os dois se conheceram no tribunal, é? – perguntava a senhora Black, após ouvir sobre o primeiro julgamento de Von Karma nos Estados Unidos.

- É, pois é... – Phoenix estava implorando para que a mulher não os perguntasse quem ganhara, porque sabia que o chicote não estava muito long. Também porque lembrava muito bem como Von Karma reagira na ocasião, surrando-lhe tanto que ele desmaiara.

- E como a rivalidade se transformou em amor? Eu queria muito saber! Eu e o finado senhor Black éramos quase como Romeu e Julieta, sabem? Meu pai tinha um restaurante, a família dele tinha este aqui... Mas eu vinha ver meu amor secretamente. A gente brigava sempre que o assunto fosse de quem era a melhor comida, mas o amor sempre falava mais alto, entendem?

- Mamãe, ninguém está interessado nessas histórias velhas! – interrompeu o filho, - Mas, sabe. Pensando melhor... eu também achava estranha a forma como a senhorita Von Karma fazia questão de entrar em discussões com o doutor Wright. Agora tudo faz sentido...

Phoenix sorria nervoso, não querendo olhar para Von Karma. O amor podia ser historinha, mas a briga intensa dos dois era real. Ainda que ele não possuísse nada específico contra ela, a vontade de Von Karma de se vingar por ele havê-la derrotado era especialmente intensa. Mas Phoenix sabia bem de observá-la que intensa era exatamente a forma com que a mulher tratava qualquer assunto.

- Então, Nick? – Maya interrompeu o senhor Black Júnior.

- O quê?

- Conte a eles como foi que o amor de vocês começou! – Ela mal continha os risinhos.

- Oh, é uma história muito boa? Como desses filmes de cinema? – A senhora Black aproximou-se da mesa para ouvir melhor.

- Umm... Não foi nada demais, né...? – Phoenix não queria chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, ele valorizava demais a própria vida. – As coisas só começaram!

- Mas quem chamou quem pra sair? Conta! – Maya tinha os olhos brilhando.

Droga! Maya realmente não o deixaria ficar ileso até o final da noite... Então, sentiu um sapato bater contra sua canela. Vamos, Von Karma, você tinha que ter um substituto menos clichê para o chicote. Ele sabia que, com ou sem clichê, era a sua deixa para responder, já que fora exatamente a ele que a pergunta fora dirigida.

- Quem foi mesmo, né? – Virou-se para Von Karma que, apesar de sorrir, tinha uma expressão ameaçadora.

Aliás, por que ele estava naquela confusão, quando fora ela quem se declarara capaz de ser sociável!?

- Fui eu, claro! – decidiu dizer, enfim. - Minha err... – Nick lembrou-se de Edgeworth chamando-a de égua selvagem, mas... Ele já sentia o chicote se a chamasse assim. – Minha bela domadora aqui nem esperava pelo meu convite para um jantar a luz de velas em meu escritório. Ela ficou toda vermelha.

O rosto da atual Von Karma mantinha-se inalterado.

- Mas a senhorita Von Karma não aceitaria um convite assim do nada, né? – Gumshoe ergueu o suco de uva em direção à chefe.

Phoenix olhou desesperado para a promotora, quem parecia engasgada com seu suco.

- Ah, claro que não. Meu porco-espinho de estimação teve que lutar muito até conseguir me ganhar. – Ela levou a mão ao peito. – Não sou uma mulher que aceitaria um homem apenas com um jantar desses.

- Mas, segundo ouvi da minha irmã, o Nick sabe ser romântico! – interrompeu Maya. - Sabem, ele chegou a ser acusado uma vez de homicídio só para proteger a namorada.

- Como!? – Von Karma surpreendeu a todos com a exclamação.

- Ah, você sabe dessa história, querida! – interveio Phoenix, - Quantas vezes você já não riu de como eu conheci minha mentora. A Mia, irmã da Maya!

- Ah, e ela que era a homicida no final, né? – Von Karma começou a gargalhar. - Bem típico de meu tolinho, ele só sabe ser um tolo tolamente fazendo tolices! Mas agora aquela mulher está bem longe, querido. Não precisa se preocupar. – E ela estendeu a mão para lhe passar sobre a cabeça.

Nick inspirou fundo, mas não importava o que fosse, aquele toque era indesejado após ouvir algo assim de Mia. Meio instintivamente, meio propositadamente, ele deu um tapa naquela mão. Em seguida, pediu licença para se retirar da mesa.

Antes, contudo, ele apontou para a suposta namorada:

- Ao menos, graças a mim, seu pai não irá mais matar ninguém por aí! – E saiu do restaurante.

Continuará...

Anita

**Notas:**

_Muito obrigada a todos os que vêm lido. Espero que possam comentar o que têm achado, gostaria muito de saber. :D A gente se vê no próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Após aquele ato nada maduro de sua parte, Phoenix foi até seu escritório e ficou cuidando de Charlie mais do que a planta precisava. Ele estava irritado.

Von Karma não tinha nem um pouco de razão em falar sobre a Mia daquele jeito. Não. Mia estava fora dos limites para qualquer coisa... Por que o assunto entrara nela? Tudo não estava indo bem, logicamente, não poderia quando ele deveria estar fingindo ser o namorado de Franziska Von Karma entre tantas pessoas no mundo. Mas não havia necessidade de pôr sua mentora, a "chefe" numa brincadeira dessas...

Mas, realmente, não fora nem Von Karma quem começara, mas ninguém menos que a irmã mais nova de Mia. Apesar de não ser à irmã que Maya se referira e sim a Dahlia, sua namorada dos tempos de faculdade. De fato, uma homicida, uma sociopata.

Droga, por que ele se enfurecera tanto com o mal entendido? Lembrava-se ainda do som da risada de Von Karma, de como ele queria dizer que não era Mia, limpar o nome da mentora o mais rápido possível... Como aquele desejo se transformara em atacar a promotora? Não, aquilo não fora nem um pouco legal de sua parte.

Pensando bem, Von Karma sequer sabia a verdade sobre seu pai? Quando ela aparecera pela primeira vez jurando vingança deixou bem claro que era por Miles Edgeworth e não por Manfred Von Karma.

Phoenix coçou a cabeça, batendo-a levemente contra a parede do escritório. E se ela não soubesse? Sobre o que o pai fizera ao pai de Edgeworth? Talvez então, ela nem houvesse entendido sua provocação? Não, ela estava sempre à frente quando o assunto era raciocínio lógico, perdendo apenas para o irmão de criação. Von Karma entendera cada palavra do que Phoenix lhe dissera. E ela saberia que não o dissera sem fundamento algum.

E se ela acabasse pesquisando? Se ela soubesse exatamente o que ocorrera entre o irmão e o pai? Graças a Phoenix, Von Karma se transformaria em pedaços... Como ele encararia Edgeworth após causar aquele dano irreparável à sua irmã de criação?

Nesse momento, a porta o surpreendeu ao se abrir do nada. Bem, não do nada: era Maya entrando simplesmente.

- Nick! Você está bem? – perguntou a menina.

Sua pose com a testa na parede não devia ser menos normal que sua explosão em plena festa.

- O que aconteceu depois que saí? – perguntou à mais jovem.

- Hm, deixa eu ver... Ficou primeiro um silêncio horríiiiivel! Aí, a senhorita Von Karma disse que vocês eram sempre assim: nunca deixavam nada para depois, sempre davam o troco na hora. E começou a rir, sabe? O detetive e eu demoramos a rir com todos, imaginando se ela havia pirado, ou não... Mas... parecia que era só isso. Aí ela parou de rir e disse que era melhor terminarmos de comer antes que esfriasse.

- E depois?

- Depois? Depois nada, né? Você saiu com o carro, então todos voltamos a pé. Digo, a senhorita Von Karma chamou um táxi, dizendo que cobraria depois. Eu pensei em pedir carona, sabe, como se vocês morassem juntos. Mas ela estava indo pra promotoria... E também me pareceu bem enojada da ideia de morar junto contigo. Tirando isso, foi bem normal. Mais que eu esperava depois de, né? Chamar o pai dela de assassino...

- Ele é um.

- Mas é o pai dela, Nick... Acho que eu não gostaria que uma pessoa qualquer chamasse minha tia de assassina. Mesmo que... – Maya baixou os olhos.

- Eu entendo... Tem razão. Sendo ou não sendo verdade, palavras duras sobre uma pessoa querida doem bastante, e eu sabia disso em primeira mão naquela hora.

Maya sorriu, assentindo:

- Agora, tudo o que você tem a fazer é se desculpar, né, Nick?

Phoenix sabia que seu destino havia sido selado quando Maya bateu com as palmas das mãos. Só lhe restava engolir em seco e se preparar para as chicotadas.

* * *

No dia seguinte, ele pisou incerto pelo piso da promotoria. Como encontraria Von Karma, era tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça. Adicionalmente ao roteiro de pedido de desculpas que Maya lhe fizera gravar.

"_Senhorita Von Karma_," sua própria voz ecoava na cabeça, agora que se lembrara disso. "_A senhorita já sabia que sou um tolo que vive fazendo tolices, mas isso não é desculpa para a forma que agi contigo, ofendendo a pessoa de seu pai. Peço perdão humildemente e, se houver alguma forma como compensá-la pelas tolices que disse, por favor, diga-me que eu o farei._"

Era idiota. Cada palavra ali não combinava com sua personalidade. Mas Phoenix optou por apenas seguir o roteiro daquela vez e se preparar para o pior: ser mandato para o hospital a chicotadas.

Enfim, estava à frente do gabinete da moça. Era sua primeira vez ali, por isso, ele ficou por um momento apenas olhando a porta. Imaginou o que alguém que passasse acharia de sua atitude. Então, juntando coragem e pondo um capacete imaginário em seu topete, ele bateu. E bateu mais uma vez. E uma mais. Então, tentou abrir, anunciando sua entrada.

Não havia ninguém. A sala estava completamente vazia. Mesmo coisas que na sala de Edgeworth sobravam, na dela não havia quase nada. Realmente, Von Karma não costumava trabalhar nos Estados Unidos, preferindo sua carreira invicta na Alemanha. Ele também ouvira rumores de que ela vinha trabalhando com a Interpol...

Seria possível que, após o caso do dia anterior, ela voara para longe? Especialmente se levasse em consideração tudo o que Phoenix lhe dissera. Ele bateu com a mão na testa. E se esta promotora também "_escolhesse a morte_", tal qual Edgeworth fizera ao descobrir a verdade sobre o mentor?

- Hã? O que você faz aqui, cara? – Era Gumshoe, com uma pilha de pastas nas mãos.

Phoenix o ajudou a pôr tudo na mesa, esperançoso. Se havia processos, a promotora não poderia estar tão longe, certo?

Droga, ele nunca teria imaginado que iria querer Franziska Von Karma por perto... Mas tinha que se desculpar. Com ou sem roteiro, Phoenix sabia que havia passado dos limites, enquanto Von Karma só estava sendo ela mesma. E ainda falando por engano, numa brincadeira. Ela até ia lhe acariciar a cabeça por pena!

Phoenix sentiu-se corar com a lembrança. E mais ainda ao se lembrar do tapa que dera na mão da outra.

- Você tá bem, cara? Já sei, encontrou com a senhorita Von Karma e ela já te pôs no seu lugar por ontem? – Gumshoe caiu na gargalhada, provavelmente, feliz por não ser o único a levar bronca da chefe.

Mas o advogado sacudiu a cabeça negativamente:

- Na verdade, eu estava imaginando onde ela estaria.

- A senhorita Von Karma? – Agora sua expressão era de incredulidade, não entendendo por que alguém a procuraria em vez de fazer o oposto.

- É, a quem mais eu procuraria dentro do gabinete dela?

Gumshoe deu de ombros, como se toda resposta fosse possível, menos a que parecia mais óbvia.

- Onde ela está, afinal?

- Hm... Ontem teve aquele banquete, né? Nossa comi tanto que me senti mal depois! Ao menos, vou poder economizar umas três refeições! Mas bem, aí ela foi de táxi depois.

- E?

- E o quê?

- Onde ela está agora, Gumshoe!

- Eu já disse tudo o que sei!

- Espera, quer dizer que ninguém a vê desde ontem?!

O detetive pareceu pensar um pouco antes de concordar.

- Agora eu tenho que voltar à delegacia, amigo... Já que a senhorita Von Karma não está, é melhor eu trancar o gabinete dela. Vai que alguém resolve pegar seus processos! Nem sei de onde ela vai tirar minha diminuição de salário... Lembra daquela vez em que ela estava a ponto de me despedir e o senhor Edgeworth me salvou? Nossa... Eu vi minha vida toda passar pelos meus olhos.

Phoenix pôs a mão na testa, enquanto acompanhava o detetive falador para fora do prédio.

- Detetive... – interrompeu, enfim. - O senhor não teria nem ideia de para onde a senhorita Von Karma teria ido?

- Eu não sou o namorado dela, né? – Gumshoe lhe deu um empurrão no ombro. Então, coçou o queixo. – Se eu tivesse que apostar, seria na casa dela, amigo. Não tem caso nenhum rolando. Então, ela não estaria trabalhando.

- Em casa? E você sabe onde fica?

- Umas vezes tive que fazer relatórios lá... – Ele coçava a nuca. – Bem, sendo o namorado da senhorita Von Karma, não deve ser problema dar o endereço!

Phoenix começava a se perguntar até que ponto aquele seu novo título era apenas uma piada.

Continuará...

Anita

**Notas da Autora:**

Este já é o penúltimo capítulo e espero que vocês tenham gostado do que estão lendo... A gente se no último!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Ao conferir o endereço com o papel fornecido por Gumshoe, mesmo sabendo que aquela era uma área famosa pelos prédios altos, ele só poderia dizer que estava surpreso. Em sua mente, a casa de Franziska Von Karma seria uma mansão europeia com um longo jardim e vários cavalos pastando atrás. Claro, com estábulos para eles. E empregados, muitos empregados sendo açoitados noite e dia. Contudo, não passava de outro prédio. Nem o mais bonito que Phoenix via na vizinhança.

Ele entrou seguindo uma senhora, a quem ajudara com as compras pesadas. Talvez, seu instinto de autopreservação estivesse dando um último sinal de vida, adiando ao máximo possível o terrível encontro. Após levar a mesma senhora ao seu andar e recusar um lanche de agradecimento, Phoenix rumou ao apartamento da promotora. Ao menos, que fosse uma cobertura... Mas nem isso. Havia ainda mais uns três andares acima do dela. Aquele apartamento era apenas mais um entre tantos em um edifício qualquer do bairro. Sem cavalos.

Ele considerou sair correndo. Enquanto sua mão já apertava a campainha, seus olhos checavam a saída de emergência mais próxima.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Phoenix Wright? – Von Karma abriu a porta com tanta força, que Phoenix só podia agradecer a algum acaso haver evitado uma pancada na testa.

- Eu...

*WHIP!* *WHIP!*

- Diga logo.

- Eu... – Ele levou as mãos à testa, que ao menos a dor fosse espalhada pelo corpo em vez de concentrada em sua cabeça. Sua cabeça tentava se lembrar do discurso que Maya lhe fizera gravar não muito tempo antes. O mesmo que ele podia recitar ao contrário sem se esquecer de uma só palavra, mas nenhuma palavra lhe vinha.

*WHIP!*

- Você pretende ficar quanto tempo aí parado sem dizer nada? Não tenho a vida toda para você, Phoenix Wright.

*WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!*

Ele fechou os olhos. Mais chicotadas não poderiam ser piores, já que seu corpo começava a ficar dormente nos pontos preferidos dela.

- Eu vim me desculpar pelas tolices que eu tolamente disse sobre o tolo do seu pai! – Certo, já havia dito o bastante. Para assinar seu atestado de óbito. Ele fechou a boca com as duas mãos trêmulas. – Eu não... – Aquele definitivamente não era o discurso de Maya... – Eu só queria me desculpar! Pelas tolices! Não pra chamar de tolo o tolo do seu— Ele fechou os olhos.

Mas não houve chicote desta vez. Von Karma apenas ficou a encará-lo por um tempo. Então, deu um passo atrás e continuou a olhá-lo.

- Por quanto tempo mais vai ficar aí fazendo show pros vizinhos, Phoenix Wright? – Ela entrou para seu apartamento, deixando a porta aberta atrás de si.

Seguindo-a até o interior, Phoenix continuava a se recriminar por não conseguir dizer nem a versão simples do que queria.

Agora conseguia ver a casa. E ela era normal. Não havia um só empregado por ali, nem mesmo um mordomo de confiança de aspecto dúbio. E sim dois sofás, um tapete felpudo e um televisor exageradamente grande. Ao centro da sala, uma pequena mesa. Perto da entrada havia uma cozinha que era separada do outro cômodo apenas por um balcão. Era um apartamento funcional, simplesmente.

Phoenix ficou de pé ali, olhando a mesa cheia de papéis espalhados que chegavam a cair no chão.

- Se ia trabalhar, não era mais cômodo na procuradoria?

- Este trabalho não tem nada a ver com aquele, - respondeu a jovem, com uma bandeja em mãos levando duas xícaras das quais saía fumaça.

Franziska caminhou até a mesa e pareceu observá-la por um instante. Com um suspiro resignado, ela pôs a bandeja em cima da confusão de papelada que havia deixado lá e sentou-se no sofá.

- E o que você quer aqui? – perguntou ela, mergulhando o sachê na água fervendo.

- Eu já disse, eu vim me desculpar.

- É, isso você já disse, Phoenix Wright. Aliás, se seu chá esfriar, eu que não vou requentá-lo. Tome-o logo.

Ele olhou para a bandeja e a xícara solitária acima. Certo, era óbvio que o chá era para ele, mas Von Karma nunca ouvira falar em oferecer? É o mínimo! Você faz chá, você oferece! Visita nenhuma irá simplesmente pegar o que não lhe foi permitido. Aliás, aquela mulher também não sabia que, quando alguém fazia um pedido de desculpas, a outra pessoa precisava responder! Mesmo que negativamente. Além do mais, fora ela mesma quem o chamara para entrar e agora perguntava o que ele fazia ali dentro?

Como ele queria dizer tudo aquilo, mas apenas se curvou para pegar o chá. O líquido de tom vermelho-amarronzado exalava um aroma familiar...

- Sente-se logo. Se uma gota do seu maldito chá cair nas minhas folhas, você estará acabado, Phoenix Wright.

Ele suspirou e tomou um lugar no outro sofá. Instantaneamente, sua frustração se evaporou. Phoenix estava tenso desde o dia anterior quando notara o quão rude fora com a moça, agora suas costas estavam encostadas simplesmente no melhor lugar do mundo. Aquele sofá era divinal!

E aquele chá!

- É de rosas? – perguntou, após o primeiro gole que lhe queimou os beiços.

- Sim, trouxe da Alemanha. Os chás dos Estados Unidos são um fracasso, sinceramente. Este país todo só sabe tolamente produzir tolices de chá!

Após um momento de silêncio, Phoenix inspirou fundo:

- Eu vim me desculpar por ontem. – Precisava manter a cabeça fria. E aquele sofá estava definitivamente ajudando, mas seus olhos se fixavam mais no chicote, repousando ao lado da anfitriã. Ademais, Phoenix esperava sair voando dali antes que ela lhe abrisse a porta. Por isso, não podia deixar de ficar nervoso com a situação toda. – Eu fui um tolo.

- Que bom que sabe, Phoenix Wright. – Mas ela ainda parecia tranquila com seu chá.

Ele suspirou aliviado antes de prosseguir:

- Ninguém tem o direito de dizer coisas daquela forma sobre alguém querido. E eu só o fiz para te machucar. Sinto muito.

- Do que está falando, Phoenix Wright? E a cena que você me fez passar? Isto não tem a ver com meu papa, sabia?

- Quê?

*WHIP!*- Como já era de se esperar o chicote não perdoava tolices. E a expressão surpresa de Phoenix devia estar quase pedindo por um golpe.

- Não acredito que seu pedido de desculpas não inclua o principal! Todo aquele teatro, todas as vezes em que tive que me segurar para não arrancar sua pele com o chicote! Você faz ideia do que foi comer naquele restaurante imundo enquanto sorria?

- Espera aí. Quem resolveu que queria ser a rainha da sociabilidade ou o que fosse foi você! Eu não tive nada com isso!

*WHIP!*

- Você me desafiou! E aí deu chilique e me deixou lá!

*WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!*

- Sem *WHIP!* meu *WHIP!* chicote.

*WHIP!* *WHIP!*

- E aí você vem até minha casa e nem se DESCULPA!?

*WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!*

*WHIP!*

* * *

Phoenix acordou sentindo um frio no peito. Era ainda início de primavera, mas não era para ainda estar fazendo tanto frio assim dentro de casa. Então, abriu os olhos para notar que não estava em sua casa. Sala... Sofá confortável... Rosas... Ele pulou. Estava sem blusa! E na casa de Franziska Von Karma. O que havia acontecido?

Sua cabeça latejava... Seu peito ardia... Um ladrão! Alguém que os atacara!? E o que havia acontecido à Von Karma?

Seguiu até um local de onde parecia vir luz. Para seu alívio, Phoenix encontrou a moça de pé na pequena sala, ao lado de uma máquina de lavar roupas. Ela estava apenas lendo alguma coisa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, quase sem fôlego. Não queria racionalizar todas as cenas que lhe passaram pela cabeça momentos antes. Agora que lembrava melhor... ele havia levado várias chicotadas. Sim, mais uma vez, aquela mulher o havia deixado inconsciente.

Antes de mais, sentiu uma pilha de roupas ser arremessada na direção de seu rosto. Essa pilha foi logo seguida por um livro.

- Já que está de pé, faça você mesmo!

Phoenix olhou para suas roupas, parte havia caído no chão durante o trajeto, sobrando apenas a blusa branca em sua mão, logo abaixo de um pequeno livro... Um manual? Ao compreender o que se sucedia, Phoenix não conseguiu segurar o riso. Então, notou algo viscoso em seu peito, acima de uma enorme mancha vermelha de queimado.

- Foi você quem passou a pomada? – perguntou, olhando para a queimadura no peito.

- Eu não estou a fim de um processo se o meu chá te deixasse alguma cicatriz, Phoenix Wright.

Estranho isso vir de alguém que não hesitava em chicotear qualquer criatura viva à sua frente. Phoenix deixou escapar um riso:

- E ia lavar minha roupa?

- Já que você estava dando uma de bela adormecida... Não queria qualquer desculpa que o detivesse mais tempo que o necessário na minha casa.

- Mas estava lendo... – Ergueu o livro, deixando a outra pálida. – O manual de instruções da _sua_ máquina de lavar?

- Não é como se eu não tivesse que lavar algo para mim! – Ela cruzou os braços, olhando para outro lado. – Agora faça logo isso e pare de perder meu tempo!

Ele deu de ombros.

* * *

De volta à sala, Phoenix sentou-se de novo no sofá feito no paraíso e suspirou. O cansaço de tantas emoções o havia tomado. Por outro lado, sua mente parecia mais ativa que quando pensara haver sido atacado por algum bandido. Seu peito, em vez de melhor com a pomada, sentia-se cada vez mais quente com as imagens mentais de Von Karma lhe tirando a blusa e lhe passando o remédio. Era assustadoramente excitante.

A ponto de ficar difícil permanecer na mesma sala que ela.

- Você demorou muito. – Ela estava de volta ao seu lugar também, tomando o restante de seu chá, provavelmente já gelado.

- Bem, a máquina não é minha. Aliás, se não a usa, para que algo tão cheio de botões?

- Não é da sua conta. E não quer dizer que ninguém a use...

- Ao menos, você observou atentamente como se faz né? Seus olhos em cima de mim é que não me ajudaram a desvendar o segredo dos mil botões.

*WHIP!*

- Ei! - reclamou Phoenix, - Já não bastou o nocaute de antes?

- Em que você quase manchou não só meu sofá quanto meu trabalho todo?

- Claro. E esta queimadura é muito melhor, né? – Ele apontou para a enorme marca no próprio peito.

E se arrependeu. Os olhos de Von Karma seguiram seu dedo e ele podia jurar que via corarem as bochechas brancas da promotora. Na verdade, era óbvio demais. A cada momento, elas ficavam em um tom mais rubro.

- Imaginando algo pervertido? – perguntou ele. Humor. Ele tinha que usar qualquer coisa para suavizar aquele constrangimento de ambos.

- Nunca! Só estava calculando a mancha que ia ficar no meu... – Seus olhos pareceram desfocados por um momento enquanto ela parecia haver se esquecido de que estava falando. Então, enfim completou com um grito raivoso: - ...sofá!

Phoenix suspirou.

- Ficar sem blusa não era para ser tão desconcertante... – disse ele, encostando-se no sofá. Aquela tensão... Nem o sofá abençoado parecia capaz de dissolvê-la. Era como se houvessem agulhas em suas costas.

- Gumshoe me contou. Sobre como você foi feito de idiota por aquela garota.

Von Karma conseguira. Qualquer tensão sexual convertera-se na questão mal resolvida entre ambos.

- Não ouse difamar a Mia. – A raiva em seu tom assustava mesmo o próprio Phoenix.

- Não. Ele me contou como realmente ocorreu depois. Quando voltamos pro meu gabinete. Bem, até onde se possa confiar no Esmolambado, claro. Aquele caso no início do ano... foi causado por ela, né? Pela tal Dahlia.

Phoenix esperou um discurso sobre pessoas tolas sempre fazerem tolices tolamente tolas, ou algo nessa linha. Todavia, os olhos de Von Karma apenas o observavam. Era algum teste, e ele não sabia para o quê.

- Ela é passado.

- E ele me contou sobre... – Von Karma olhou para baixo antes de completar: - Mia Fey. Esta não parece tão passado assim.

- Bem, ela é a minha mentora. Minha "_chefe_".

- Eu sinto muito, Phoenix Wright.

- Ela morreu já há muitos anos, senhorita Von Karma. E, definitivamente, você não teve nada a ver com isso.

- Eu quis dizer desculpas sobre ontem. – Seus olhos enfim se levantaram novamente, indo de encontro aos de Phoenix. – Mesmo eu sei quando passei dos limites. Mas aproveite este momento, que não é sempre que eu erro, Phoenix Wright. Afinal, meu lema é buscar a perfeição, e a perfeição sempre! Um dia, você reconhecerá que, mesmo como pessoa sociável, eu sou perfeita.

Phoenix sorriu lentamente. Estava perdido naqueles olhos. Metade de seu corpo achava ainda se lembrar de quando ela tocara sua pele nua. A outra não se importava com o possível passado, só queria pôr em prática o agora.

Droga... isso iria lhe custar a vida.

Mesmo assim, ele a beijou. Sentiu os longos dedos de Von Karma passar por sua nuca, seus cabelos... Um calafrio lhe subiu pela espinha. Ela estava... ela estava beijando de volta! Mas era óbvio, né? Toda aquela tensão e a forma como ela olhara para seu peito. Ele nem malhava, nem nada! Não havia o que admirar ali. Só do que se envergonhar, na verdade. Sim, vergonha alheia, até. Ainda assim... lá estava ela, envolta em seus braços.

* * *

- Por que ela ainda está tão molhada!? – Franziska estava com sua blusa em mãos. Ela esticava o pano todo amarrotado, recém-saído da máquina, onde ficara esperando algum tempo até que eles estivessem livres para buscá-la.

- E por que sua secadora tem ainda mais botões!? – Phoenix coçou a cabeça, lendo cada uma das opções e sentindo falta da sua. Bastava uma moeda para cada meia hora e ela funcionava.

*WHIP!*

- Dá pra me responder!? – perguntou a moça, usando a blusa de chicote improvisado.

- Olha, quando disse que até passei a gostar desse chicote, era só naquela situação, tá? Naquela hora e posição específicas. O resto está proibido.

Franziska sorriu:

- Como se eu fosse dar ouvidos, Phoenix Wright.

- E isso de nome completo! Não é nada educado chamar as pessoas assim, Franziska!

*WHIP!*

- E nem ficar sem responder minhas perguntas, Phoenix Wright.

*WHIP!* *WHIP!* *WHIP!*

- Está tentando me nocautear de novo!?

- Da última vez, foi bastante proveitoso... – Ela se aproximou, alisando seu substituto provisório do chicote.

- Isso... é estupro sabia! Fazer isso quando a vítima não tem sequer chances de se defender...

- Vítima? Phoenix Wright, você não se encaixa na definição de vítima. – Ela passou por seu pescoço o pano sendo usando de arma, e o puxou para mais perto.

Com aqueles atrasos todos, ainda demorou muito para Phoenix poder ter sua roupa de volta. Ainda mais depois que a camisa branca foi jogada molhada no chão e teve que ser lava mais uma vez.

Ou quando ele "sem querer" pisara nela. Ou mesmo quando ela a usara de pano de prato, enquanto Phoenix preparava a janta. Um jantar a luz de velas, claro. Afinal, este era o primeiro encontro dos dois. Não podiam continuar na mentira, e a senhora Black sabia muito bem que o primeiro encontro deles havia acontecido a luz de velas.

- Você devia ser mais sincera e me pedir para passar a noite aqui logo... Sabe, tudo teria sido ainda mais simples se você tivesse pulado todo o desafio de miss simpatia de ontem, - disse Phoenix, servindo-se de seu suco de uva favorito.

- Mais simples, mas não perfeito, Phoenix Wright. Não se esqueça de que os Von Karma sempre almejam a perfeição. – Então, sem querer, Franziska derrubou a taça na blusa de Edgeworth que Phoenix acabara de encontrar em algum canto do armário. – Oh, vamos ter que lavar esta também...

E ela o ajudou a despir-se uma vez mais.

Fim!

Anita, 26/07/2011

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Faz tanto tempo que fiz esta fic e agora que peguei para revisá-la. Uma felicidade de fazer coisas assim é reler como se eu não tivesse escrito e poder me divertir novamente com esta ou aquela cena. Realmente, eu gosto muito desse casal e é uma pena que eu raramente trabalhe com ele. Espero que também tenham gostado!_

_Não se esqueçam de deixar seus comentários ou sugestões, tudo será muito bem-vindo! E para mais histórias minhas, algumas inclusive de Phoenix Wright, confiram meu site, o Olho Azul!_

_E até a próxima!_


End file.
